Talk:Mule
Could this either be deleted and put in Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang or expanded upon to make it a proper article? --Pinkfae 10:00, 13 June 2006 (PDT) ---- What is improper about this? I don't think this is a stub at all. It defines what a mule is. Short does not equal stub. --Gahoo 14:26, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I agree that this article isn't improper, but it is short, a stub of an article. It is more like a dictionary entry then an encyclopedia article as it sits right now. Here’s what mule looks like on Wikipedia. It is more like an article there then a just a short definition. Since Wiki is a site for everything and we are specifically about FFXI, I think we ought to have an article that is as good as if not better then the main site. I think there could be much more said about mules then is given here rather then a short definition: *Why do people create mules? *What type of mules are there? (i.e. gardening mule, crystal mules, etc) *How do you create a mule? *Where are mules found? (I have one in each of the kingdoms.) I think we could do better then this, especially since mules are a big part of the game. Maybe we also should come up with a definition on what an entry is and what a stub is. Just my thoughts. ^^--Pinkfae 06:18, 28 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I thought about starting something along these lines, but having never done anything like this, I'm not sure of the "tone". I'd also have to wiki-fy it with links, have ideas for the locations section, and the "how-to" part would be easy enough. Any suggestions before I start messing up the Mule page? --Tsakiki 08:39, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- First off, don't ever worry about "messing up" a Wikki article. The changes are all logged on the history tab and can easily be changed back. Also, anything done is better then nothing. The above entry isn't messing it up in my opinion. I've seen some vandilism on the main Wikki site and that's not what it looks like at all. That's an example of a good description! My only thing would be to change the "quest mule" part of the entry so that doesn't sound like an advertisment. Just delete the retorical questions and state why people use questing mules. Overall it looks very good! --Pinkfae 08:54, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I love that last one.... I at a point in time had at least 4 of my mules with Rank 2-3 and Fame 5 in each city. I did this to get every scroll again. All the Teleports, all the Dark Magic ones. I would switch nations everytime I got to Fame 5 and did the respect Scroll Quests in that Nation. I did that because 1) I was bored and I love quests and I had Fame 9 and all quests done on my two mains and 2) I needed the gil and since I know how to do any quest in the four cities with my eyes closed, I figured it was easy money. But yeah, I ended up having to switch nations everyime I traveled to a different city because I really always needed to have access to my storage and the only time you have that is in your home nation. I deleted all my old mules/sub mains when I started up again so I cant wait to do it all again on my 3 new ones. :D --Nynaeve 08:58, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Thanks! I've moved it to the page, and will keep working on it. --Tsakiki 09:03, 29 June 2006 (PDT) Fatigue for Characters Below LV20 With the new fishing system in place, characters under level 20 or who have been created less than two weeks prior to the fishing attempt will only catch 10 fish before fatigue sets in for the day. That said, it might be smart to go ahead and edit the "fishing mules" section to note that the mules need to be 20 or higher and older than 2 weeks if they're going to get anything done. Anyone who creates a LV1 mule to help them out with Lu Shang's is going to be in for a surprise if they aren't aware of this change. --Calliste-Siren 15:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC)